Sneaking Away
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Teddy and Victoire sneak away from a Weasley Family gathering for some "alone" time. M for a reason people! Teddy's POV. Teddy/Victoire pairing.


Aha! It took me forever, but I finally got this up! Teddy and Victoire sneak away from a Weasley Family gathering for some "alone" time. M for a reason people! Teddy's POV. Teddy/Victoire pairing.

* * *

I held back a groan as I pinned her to the wall, the fact that just about anyone in the Weasley clan could come upon us at any moment was making my adrenaline pump faster. Victoire's perfume was invading my senses. I could barely think as it was, but with her legs wrapped around my waist and her grinding against me like she was… I was lucky I hadn't passed out from the lack of blood rushing away from my brain.

"Teddy…" my name fell from her lips in a murmur and it drove my control to the edge. Our lips parted and I moved down to her neck, slowly moving my hands to the bottom of her sweater. Her hands tangled in my hair as I slipped mine inside her shirt to rest them against her stomach, her skin was like silk, soft and cool. All I wanted to do was kiss every bit of it. I slide my hands across her skin, causing a shiver to run up her spine. I watched her face contort into one of pleasure as I nipped at her neck.

"I swear every year I have to make more and more sweaters for all of you!" the cheery voice of Grandma Weasley floated towards us. Victoire's hands clinched tightly as I pulled us swiftly into the nearest room, her feet hit the floor as I swiftly closed the door. I heard the shuffling of feet as Grandma Weasley passed the door, and then I felt Victoire's hand sliding around my middle.

"Tor!" I hissed as I felt her hands drifting towards my belt buckle. I turned in her arms, grabbing her arms just below the elbow as I went. Her arms worked there way up mine until her hands were gripping my hair, and she began to pull me back with her, towards the bed. As we fell onto the bed I kissed her ravishingly, hearing her muffled moan spurred be own and I moved lower. She pulled at my sweater and lifted away from her slightly to remove it, and hers.

"Teddy…" Victoire breathed out as I kissed along her collar bone, having just rid her of the last of her clothing. We made are way up the bed as our clothes lay in a pile on the floor, and as her head hit the pillow my lips met hers. We kissed passionately and wildly, we hadn't been together like this since we'd come home for break, far too long for either of our hormones to stand. I pushed inside of her, and she sighed, just like always. We started slowly, but the friction just wasn't enough and we had to speed up.

I whispered in her ear as she spoke my name softly against my shoulder, "I love you, Tor." At that second she came, and her walls squeezed around me, driving me over the edge.

"Do you mean it?" Victoire asked me softly as we laid in that bed, "What you said just bef…"

"Yes," I told her bluntly, turning on my side to look into her deep blue eyes, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Good!" Victoire smiled before kissing my lightly on the lips and then hoping out of bed to dress.

I sat up, "Why?"

"Because I might have had to withhold sex from you if you'd taken any longer. Really Teddy? I've said it twice since our first time together, and we both know we've loved each other since we were children. I've been slightly miffed with since you took so long to figure it out," she told me simply, a sigh escaping as she saw my face.

"Th-that's cruel and unusual punishment!" I exclaimed, and at her laughter I got out of the bed to dress too. "You can be very mean sometimes…" I pouted, giving her my best puppy dog face as I turned my hair a light brown to match my eyes.

"Well if you think it would have sucked for you," Victoire started as she tugged her Weasley sweater on, "Image how everyone else would have suffered. You know very well that I am rather grumpy without sex."

"Rather grumpy?" I teased as I pulled on my boots, "So James' shiner? That had nothing to do with you?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed scandalized, a smirk on her face appeared that gave her away though, "That happened in an unfortunate broomstick accident."

"Come on, they'll start looking for us soon if we don't hurry back," I told her, and she giggled.

"I'm sure, and we wouldn't want Daddy killing my favorite toy," Victoire's laughter ended at the door though, "H-hi Uncle Charlie…" I froze as said Charlie Weasley poked his head into the room and saw me, and the very messy bed...

"Ginny is SO going to kill you guys when she finds out you had sex on her old bed!" Charlie laughed at us, and I lost all color to my face… The Weasley men were one thing…but Aunt Ginny was an entirely different matter…

* * *

Review?


End file.
